Descubriendo Sentimientos
by Fuwafuwachu
Summary: Hinata y Himawari tenían pensado comprar girasoles en la tienda de los Yamanaka, y luego, ir a visitar a Neji... pero, ¿Quién diría que en una tarde como cualquier día, la pequeña Himawari terminaría descubriendo sentimientos nuevos?


_¡Hola gente! Bueno acá les dejo mi primer one shot, mi primer fanfic… estaba tan nerviosa mientras lo escribía… así también como cuando lo terminé… así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les guste. Por favor ¡Disfruten la lectura!  
_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himawari caminaba felizmente al lado de su madre, ambas, se dirigían hacia la tienda de flores de los Yamanaka. Y la razón era para comprar los girasoles que tanto le gustaban a Himawari. Luego irían a visitar a su tío Neji. 

-Oh! Hinata! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! -decía una sonriente Ino.  
Hinata sonrió- A mi también Ino-san- 

-Pero que tenemos aquí… ¡la pequeña Himawari también vino! 

-Jeje- sonreía Himawari- 

-Y bien chicas ¿qué les trae por aquí? ¡Ah! ya sé, Irán con neji ¿verdad? ¡Ya les traigo los girasoles!- Y con eso dicho, Ino se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de las flores. 

A Himawari le encantaba hacer este tipo de compras con su mamá, sobre todo porque amaba el ambiente dentro de la tienda. El aroma a pétalos que se sentía en el aire, lo amaba. Y es por eso que tenía la costumbre de inhalar y exhalar profundamente cada vez que podía. Hinata observaba contenta como su hija disfruta y se divertía estando allí. 

-Okasan, desearía que mi habitación tuviera este aroma… es tan romántico…- dijo Himawari con sus manos juntadas en su pecho felizmente. Hinata iba a responder cuando de repente, alguien tras el mostrador aparece sonriente. 

-No hace falta que lo desees más, pequeña Himawari- dijo Inojin sonriente- porque aquí tengo lo que necesitas- al decir eso, sacó del cajón debajo del mostrador, un pequeño frasco, más bien… un perfume con una etiqueta de un pétalo. 

-¡¿Eeeeehhhh?!- exclamó Himawari sorprendida.– I-inojin-san ¿d-desde cuando estás ahí? 

-Mmmm, se puede decir desde que dijiste que te parecía romántico el aroma- dijo con una mirada totalmente serena.- Así que, decidí regalarte esto- estira su mano con el perfume- es debido a esto que la tienda tiene este aroma. Si gustas puedes quedártelo- 

Himawari aún perpleja con lo sucedido, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Aún no podía superar el hecho de que Inojin sea el que le haya escuchado decir esas palabras, si hubiese sido su hermano Bolt, inmediatamente éste se estaría riendo a carcajadas en el piso. Pero… Inojin fue diferente, tanto que se atrevería a decir que fue muy directo, ¡y encima le estaba obsequiando el perfume! Inojin en verdad era muy amable. En realidad, de todos los amigos que había conocido de su hermano, Inojin era el único al que siempre la trataba con tanta amabilidad. 

Hinata al ver que su hija aún no salía del trance, decidió recibir el regalo por ella.- Muchas gracias Inojin-kun - agarró el pequeño frasco- pero… ¿no tendrás problemas si lo regalas?- 

-No, descuide Hinata-sama, tenemos más de estos guardados, que nos falte uno no causará ningún problema… además… la pequeña Himawari parecía que en verdad lo quería- Hinata al ver la tierna mirada que Inojin le daba a su hija, finalmente asintió con una cálida sonrisa.  
Ino, apareció junto con los girasoles detrás del mostrador. 

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!, pero aquí están los girasoles… ¿eh? - se sorprendió ver a su hijo ahí, ya que pensaba que estaría dibujando en su cuarto. Hoy era como su "día libre" por ayudar tantas veces en la tienda. Después de todo, se había convertido en uno de los locales más recurrentes de la Aldea. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, Sai la llamó. 

-¡Ino! ¿Puedes venir un momento?- 

-¿Eh?... Sí, ahí voy.- respondió confundida- Inojin hijo, encárgate de envolver las flores – Ino miró a Hinata y a una sonrojada Himawari- Chicas, ¡nos vemos! ¡Vuelvan pronto! – Dicho eso, les sonrió y se fue un poco apresurada hacia donde su esposo la había llamado. - _¿Qué necesitará?..-_ pensó_._  
Hinata observó cómo se iba… mientras tanto, Inojin educadamente, envolvía las flores en una bolsa, y se sorprendió cuando vio que su hija se acercaba al mostrador. 

\- I-inojin-san… muchas gracias por el regalo, yo… ¡lo atesoraré! - dijo determinada Himawari.  
Inojin sonrió. Le agrado que dijera que lo iba a atesorar. 

-De nada, pequeña Himawari- sonreía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Para cuando Inojin terminó de envolver los girasoles, sintió un poco de pena al saber que ya se iba, y Hinata logró percatar eso. 

-Bueno todo listo, aquí tiene Hinata-sama- dijo Inojin 

-S-sí, gracias por todo Inojin-kun – En el momento en que le iba a entregar el dinero, se podía escuchar perfectamente como su hijo y su querido esposo, gritaban mientras corrían. 

\- ¡_Dije que no'ttebasa! ¡No lo haré viejo!- _gritaba un travieso Bolt._  
_

_\- aaahggg… ¡Bolt ven acá'ttebayo!-  
_

_\- ¡mal padre nunca me atraparás'ttebasa!-  
_

Y si, era otra vez la rutina del Séptimo Hokage tratando de atrapar a su hijo y regañarle por sus diversas travesuras… Hinata y Himawari suspiraron. Siempre era lo mismo con esos dos.  
Pero en este caso, Hinata estaba feliz, aprovecharía la oportunidad de seguir a su esposo y a su hijo para calmarlos… y así dejar a los dos pequeños frente suyo para que conversaran un poco más… 

-Himawari- la llamo, mientras se agachaba para quedar cara a cara- iré a calmarlos, mientras tú…- empezó a susurrar- _puedes quedarte un poco más con Inojin-kun…-_ y le colocó el perfume de pétalos en el bolsillo de su camiseta, Himawari se sonrojo a más no poder… ¡no podía creer que su madre le haya dicho eso! – Muy bien entonces me voy, ¡nos vemos Inojin-kun!- 

-S-si, Hinata-sama ¡nos vemos! -  
Hinata sonrió - hija ¡no te olvides de pagar!  
Dicho eso, Hinata se fue corriendo tras Naruto y Bolt que no dejaban de gritarse entre sí.  
.

.

.  
-Bueno, al parecer quedamos los dos, pequeña Himawari.- 

-S-sí… ¡ah! Inojin-san ¡toma!- Himawari le tendió el dinero. 

-Mmmm, pensándolo mejor no. 

-¿Eh?- dijo Himawari confundida. 

-Me refiero al dinero, las flores te las r-regalo…  
Himawari estaba perpleja 

-Pero… Inojin-san no puedes regalármelas así porque sí, tu madre… digo…etto..-  
Inojin notó la preocupación de ella. Rodeó el mostrador con las flores en las manos y se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros. 

-Pequeña Himawari, no te preocupes, yo solamente regalo flores a gente preciada para mí… por eso… toma- le tendió la bolsa con los girasoles- solo hago esto contigo asi que… ¡por favor acéptalas!- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados. 

Himawari empezó a sentir como su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse… rayos, si tan solo pudiera evitarlo… no quería que Inojin se diera cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón… solo con él le pasaba eso. Pero se sentía feliz. Él le había dicho "_solo hago esto contigo así que…" _Era imposible para ella el no aceptarlas._  
_

-Gracias Inojin-san, las aceptaré con mucho gusto.- sonrió aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
Inojin al ver esa sonrisa radiante propia de ella, decidió, finalmente, preguntarle lo que siempre había querido decirle. 

\- Pequeña H-himawari… yo estee…. Me preguntaba si tu quieres… ir algun d-dia… a pasear… o venir a d-dibujar c-conmigo… es decir… tengo muchos dibujos que no le he enseñado a nadie… por eso... yo estee… -Inojin se quería meter dentro un pozo, no podía más con la vergüenza. El sabía que Himawari despertaba sentimientos en él que nunca se imaginaria sentir, la amaba, o eso es lo que creía… después de todo, siempre que la veía… sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir rápido, o cuando sonreía… quedaba cautivado con su hermosa sonrisa, o también cuando comenzaba a regañar a su sobreprotector hermano, o estaba tan feliz, también en los momentos en que se encontraba triste y trataba de permanecer a su lado para hacerla sentir mejor… Todas las actitudes que encontraba en ella, le hacía sentir querer conocerla aún más, más y más. Así que por eso, después de tantos intentos fallidos, tomó todo el valor que tenía para preguntarle si quería pasar un día a solas con él… eso es lo que los adultos llamaban "cita" ¿verdad? Después de todo, lo leyó en uno de los tantos libros que su padre tenía guardado.  
Himawari con la cara sonrojada, asintió. 

-S-sí, me encantaría… ir a pasear… y también venir a dibujar y a que me muestres tus dibujos, Inojin-san- Inojin sorprendido, le sonrió con una cálida sonrisa… ella le había dicho que sí… 

Himawari deseaba que su madre llegara pronto… o mejor no… el estar a solas así con Inojin era… era raro, no entendía por qué su corazón latía tan rápido… o porque había aceptado sin dudar su propuesta… pero lo que sí sabía… era que no importaba si no lo entendía, porque el estar al lado de Inojin la hacía tan feliz, que desearía pasar todos los días junto a él…  
Con la bolsa de las flores ya en sus manos, tomó un girasol y se la entregó. 

-Y-yo iré a ver a mi mamá… gracias por todo inojin-san… - con eso dicho, Himawari agarró la camiseta del chico, y la tiró hacia abajo para quedar cerca de su cara, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡N-nos vemos Inojin-san! – y se fue corriendo de ahí, sonrojada como un tomate.  
Inojin que no podía creer lo sucedido, llevo su mano izquierda a la mejilla donde los labios de su pequeña Himawari le habían besado. Sonrojado, agachó la cabeza… ella era la única capaz de hacerle sentir eso…  
Tanto… que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su mamá en el fondo.  
"_vaya vaya…"_ pensaba Ino, feliz de saber que su hijo estaba enamorado. 

Mientras tanto, Himawari corría abrazada a los girasoles muy feliz. Recordó aquella vez que le había preguntado a su madre cuando fue que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su padre. Hinata le dijo _"cuando me di cuenta de que quería estar con él, a su lado, siempre". _Entonces Himawari comprendió… y decidió a quien le diría primero lo que acababa de descubrir. 

"_Jeje.. .Tio Neji… yo… ¡Estoy enamorada!" _pensó, y corrió aun más feliz que nunca con una sonrisa radiante. 

**FIN**

**Y terminoooooooooo, wow, ni yo me lo creo, haber hecho esto… y se preguntarán… ¿Por qué un InoHima? Bien, la respuesta es… bueno, culpa de la imagen que está arriba como "portada" de este one shot, jajajajaja cuando vi esa imagen fue como **_# !?¡¿|°_**  
o más bien "**_asjkladkvfnldksvnlsfh_**" :D  
En fin, me encanta la pareja que hacen Inojin y Himawari, son tan tiernos n.n  
Decidí hacer este fic, debido a que cuando buscaba historias de Inojin x Himawari… no me aparecía ninguno D': así que me dije: **_"Oye, tienes tiempo de sobra, intenta escribirla".  
_**Estoy feliz de haber terminado mi primer fanfic, y espero seguir escribiendo más historias, y así ganar más experiencia a la hora de escribir. Por otra parte, agradecería un montón si comentan que les pareció, que opinan, sobre todo las críticas constructivas, en serio, ayudarían a esta pobre alma a aprender un poco más. :D  
**_**¡Muchas Gracias a los lectores que lo leyeron!**_**  
Muy bien, espero seguir con esto, así que pronto nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente.  
**_¡Nos Vemos!_~**  
**


End file.
